Bud Wurstner
|webisodes = |comics = Grimm: The Warlock Issue 4 |mention = |gender = Male |type = Eisbiber |relationships = Wife Phoebe Three children Mother-in-law John Oblinger, friend Irv, friend Roscoe, friend Jerry Baxter, friend |job = Refrigerator repairman Handyman |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X }} Bud Wurstner is the owner/operator of Wurstner's Refrigerator Repair, the firm responsible for servicing Nick and Juliette's refrigerator. He is an Eisbiber and an active fan of the Oregon State Beavers. He first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 When he met Nick Burkhardt for the first time in , it was revealed that he was, in fact, a creature of some sort who immediately recognized Nick as being a Grimm. He reacted with extreme fear and fled, leaving behind his tool bag. Later, he came to get it when Nick was working; he got it swiftly and left. In , he told two others of his species, Irv and Roscoe, that he had been in Nick Burkhardt's house but they were skeptical. The three went to spy on Nick's house after dark and saw him arrive home. They then sped away in a car. In Tarantella, Bud was starting to tell many Wesen about Nick being a Grimm. Nick found this out when two Eisbiber kids egged his house. Nick then paid a visit to Bud and his friend John Oblinger who were having some drinks at Bud's house. Nick told them to stop telling everyone about him, saying he did not want to stop by again. The two agreed and were a bit scared; they thought Nick was going to kill them. Bud arrives at Nick's Home while Nick and Juliette are eating supper. Although Nick is initially angry, Bud apologizes for any trouble he and his friends may have caused and tells Nick and Juliette that they have taken steps to ensure that Nick and Juliette are no longer bothered. He leaves a quilt as a gift which the couple agree is beautiful. Juliette later returns home to find Bud repairing unspecified damage to the front door of the house. He also gives Juliette a freshly baked pie. In "Leave it to Beavers" it is Bud, (presented as Eisenbud Wurstner by the Lodge leader) his friend John and another hereto unknown female Eisbiber Monique that want to take action. This comes quite the shock to the otherwise passive Eisbibers who "don't want to upset tradition." Even in the background, Eisbibers can be heard saying, "That's the way it's always been", pleading for what they know over change. If anything, it shows the Eisbibers are a Wesen phenotype that prefers stability and tradition over the uncertainties of change. Still, John, Monique and Bud buck that tradition when they vote for Arnold Rosarot to go to the police, specifically the Grimm Nick, and defy the traditional subserviency they have under the Hässlichen and ask him to report what he saw. The vote wasn't close and in the end; the Lodge leader requested that the Grimm "not cut off our heads for opposing him." Still John and Bud realized that they, the Eisbiber, were in the wrong and this combined with Arnold's basic decency, allowed them to go to the police where Arnold identified Sal, a Hässlich, as the murderer of another Eisbiber. Season 2 Troubled about her inability to remember Nick, Juliette was looking into the refrigerator. She suddenly remembered Bud being in the house as a repairman and being afraid. She invited him to tea and, as they discussed what Bud knew about Nick and Juliette's relationship, Bud mentioned that Nick was a Grimm. When Juliette did not know what that meant, Bud realized that he was giving her information that Nick did not share with her. Bud covered his mistake by saying that a "Grimm" was a cop that helps people. When Juliette seemed confused by that he suddenly "remembered an appointment," excused himself and left. Bud meets with Nick at a bar and Bud recounts his meeting with Juliette. He is nervous about what he did and woges. Nick reassures him that everything is alright. They agree that if Juliette calls Bud again, he should be "unavailable." Bud is left alone when Nick senses something and leaves. While talking to his wife about her mother coming for a visit, Bud sees the Grimm Sterbestunde symbol on the news. He frantically calls Nick to ask about this, and Nick tells him that he doesn't know anything. Later, Bud arrives at the police station to ask if Nick has any information yet, which he does not. As he leaves, he is captured by Ryan Smulson and nearly murdered in his shop, but Nick and Hank come in time to save him when they are alerted by his cries for help. Shortly after Ryan Smulson was arrested, Bud hugged Nick and Hank out of gratitude for saving his life, then headed for home. Bud helps Nick and Monroe collect the sweat of a Ziegevolk lawyer who was using his powers to help acquit his murderous Löwen client. The sweat was needed for a potion to neutralize the pheromones the lawyer released that suggested alternative testimonies in the minds of jury members and people testifying. Following the successful conclusion of the case, Bud joined Nick, Hank, Monroe and Rosalee in toasting their victory in the spice shop. Bud takes part in a concerted effort to cheer Nick up by watching sports with him and Monroe. Bud is fixing Monroe's fridge, when Juliette arrives. When informed that Monroe is going to show her his Woge, Bud becomes hysterical, saying that they could ruin her for life. Fearfully, he goes with them to the spice shop. After a failed attempt of getting Rosalee to talk Monroe out of it, Rosalee agrees with Monroe, and the three take her to the back of the shop to woge. Rosalee goes first, and, after stressfully and fearfully saying that he can't just "Woge off the top of a hat," he shows his true Eisbiber form to Juliette. He is so flustered that when Juliette asks him what type of Wesen he is, he can't remember and Rosalee answers for him. Season 3 Bud shows up at Monroe's house as one of the surprise party goers for Nick's going away party as he is moving back in with Juliette. Bud's wife baked the cake for Nick. Their party was disrupted when Kimber calls and Bud volunteers to put the cake in the fridge. When Nick and Hank arrive at Quinn Baxter's house, they are surprised when Bud answers the door. Bud assumes that they are there because Quinn's father, Jerry reported Quinn's disappearance. Later, Bud goes to Nick and Juliette's home because he is worried about Quinn. Bud comments on the arrest of the Food Cart Santa that's all over the news and asks Nick if that's the man responsible for the kidnappings. Nick states that all he found was two lumps of coal, before leaving for work. Stunned, Bud muses over what Nick said, before making a connection and running out frantically. Monroe, Nick, and Hank are discussing which tree is the tallest in Portland and where the tallest point is also when Bud knocks, and Monroe answers the door. Bud tells them about the connection he had made between the coal and Krampus, and Nick, Hank, and Monroe let him know they realized the same thing. Bud believes the tallest tree and the tallest spot are in Council Crest, and the team decides to go there, despite Bud denying Krampus' existence. The team arrives at the forest, but Monroe's Blutbad senses are overwhelmed by "the smell of fear on Bud." Nick hears the cries of the victims in the distance and leads the team to the tree where the children are hanging in baskets. Hank, Monroe, and Bud rush up to help them while Nick goes after Krampus. At the Zimmer Mountain Lodge, Rosalee and Monroe are going through a rehearsal for their wedding. Nick stands by Monroe as his best man while Juliette and DeEtta Calvert stand by Rosalee as her maid of honor and matron of honor respectively. Bart, Alice, Gloria Calvert, Hank, and Bud all watch the rehearsal from their seats. Later, everyone from the wedding rehearsal has a rehearsal dinner. Bud quickly runs up and says hi to Nick and Juliette when they arrive at Monroe and Rosalee's wedding before he goes inside. Bud watches as Monroe and Rosalee get married and is among the surprised Wesen who freak out when Trubel runs into the room with the antidote for Nick. Season 4 Webisodes Part 1, "A Sore Subject" Bud shows up at the Spice Shop to meet Monroe and Rosalee, whom Nick Burkhardt recommended he see regarding his hair loss problem. Bud asks if Rosalee has a remedy for hair loss for his "friend", and satisfied with their answer, he excitedly leaves. Part 3, "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Bud returns to thank Monroe and Rosalee for preparing the formula "for his friend". Part 4, "Late Night Crisis" Bud comes into Rosalee's shop panicking because his hair (and his friend's hair) is growing out of control. Monroe and Rosalee wash the cure into his and John's heads. Part 1, "Deep Freeze" Bus is working in his shop when Sgts. Wu and Franco knock on the door to ask if he has seen or heard anything strange that day. He replies that the only thing that has happened is that his wife has called him three time to talk about dinner that evening, but that is normal. Wu says that he is to call them if he has any problems. Bud returns to work and out his phone down on a packing case. He then hears a noise and when he goes to investigate, is chased into a disconnected walk-in freezer by a zombie. He manages to lock the door using a wrench, then realizes he has no phone. Part 2. "On Hands and Knees" Once the banging on the door has stopped for a while, Bud cautiously opens the door, and seeing no sign of the zombie crawls to where he left his cell phone and retrieves it. He calls Nick, but only gets his voicemail. In his exasperation he makes a sound, attracting the zombie, who chases Bud back into the freezer. Once there Bud tries to call 911, but the call fails due to no service. Part 3 "Tight Squeeze" By opening the door a crack and holding the phone in his hand while extending his arm out the door Bud is able to make a 911 call. He shouts his details to the operator, and then the zombie grabs his arm. Bud falls back into the freezer, and woges into his Eisbiber form so that he can bite the zombies arm forcing it to release him so he can re-lock the door. When he hears voices outside he opens the door to see Wu and Franco, and just as he introducing himself the zombie attacks. All three retreat into the freezer. where Wu calls for backup on his radio. Bud says that he is surprised that the radio works, because his phone didn't. Part 4 "Dance with the Dämmerzustand" He is telling a story about Peru when Wu hears something outside. When Wu opens the door in response to Hank's call he ensue that he is behind the officers while Hank deals with the zombie. Personality Bud is a stereotypical Eisbiber. He's kind, friendly, mostly cheerful, naturally timid, and cowardly. He is always very polite, though this is partially down to fear of offending others. He has a lot of friends, mostly fellow Eisbiber. Although still a coward, unlike most Eisbiber, he dislikes this trait, and has tried to overcome it on occasion. He is normally cheerful, however he is prone to panicking in tense situations. He takes a slight leadership role amongst his Eisbiber friends. All in all he's a nice and harmless man, who cares deeply for his friends and family. He also seems to take pride in working with, and being trusted by Nick and Monroe. Images Bud.jpg Bud.png 115-bud gift.jpg 205-Bud.png 205-Bud Woged.png 210-Bud hugs Hank.png 210-Bud hugs Nick.png Webisode1.png Bad Hair Day - Bud woge.png Bud with hair.png|Bud with hair Cutting hair.jpg 218_bud.png 221-Bud woged2.png Meltdown part 1 - Bud woged.png Wu and Bud - Meltdown part 1.jpg Webisode 2 - poor Bud.png Bud - webisode 2 pt 2.jpg Bud fights back.png